


Welcome to the Artic!

by CallMeAFox



Series: Boffy Oneshots [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Self-Insert, no beta we die like jack stanifold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeAFox/pseuds/CallMeAFox
Summary: Boffy joins the artic, what will he do?also, Fox is back~
Series: Boffy Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190207
Kudos: 4





	Welcome to the Artic!

"Boffy! How are you, mate!"

The brunette turned quickly, blaze rod onto the throat of the stranger. Their red-brown hair was out, their mask hung on their neck, and a silver crown with red stones embedded into it. His white hoodie had been replaced in a black sweater with a dog-tag necklace Tommy gave him when they met. He had just returned from Tommy and Schlatt's grave, giving them an update on how he was doing and what was happening in his absence. 

Many tried to reach out to them, even their brother told Sam that they were worried about what people told them. Puffy and Callahan tried to help them just to the younger's abrupt leave, Ponk and Sam tried to get them to start talking again, even if it was just a simple 'shut up', or when Nikki invited them to bake with Bad, who'd gotten freed from the egg when Tommy died. They'd denied all contact that wasn't the graveyard, only talking to people six feet under.

"Whoa, there mate! Bit jumpy, huh?" the now recognizable Philza stood, moving Boffy's blaze rod away from his throat. 

"..."

"Ah well, I came to see you," Phil said, obviously ignoring the fact that Boffy could have killed him right then and there.

"...?"

"Techno and I want no government," Phil stated, "We need to take down the people who there better than us just because of a name."

"We've already got Fox and Ranboo," Phil chirped, happy to talk about the two minors that lived in the Arctic with them.

"But, we would like if you joined us, Boffy," Phil announced," We can all take down what brought your brother up."

It was..interesting to say the least. The government wasn't Boffy's strong suit nor did he like it, rules were for people who cared after all. Many places they've gone to had stupid rules he refused to follow, stupid rules other people made because someone had gifted them power. Someone like his brother, some who'd been given power and they abused it. Someone who didn't care what happened to their family, someone who would die before saying 'I love you' to their sibling. The government wasn't Boffy's strong suit nor did he like it, and things Boffy doesn't like gets destroyed.

"Let's do it."

\-----

(Slorp~ Ranboo POV)

Both minor hybrids had left the greater SMP to live with Philza and Technoblade. Ranboo had been first, wanting to leave the pressure of sides and war. Fox joined because she was too broken and frail to be around people who treated her with pity. The only thing he'd seen from her now was happiness and rage, only a few times had there been a medium.

Both had endermen connections and skills, Fox had an enderman pet named Poppy and learned where to look to not anger them and how to make peace with them. She could also pick up some blocks with her hands, being dhole hybrid him careful paws. Ranboo was quite literally an enderman hybrid but, he could only speak ender, pick up blocks with silk touch, and not anger endermen at all. He also had a pet enderman named Edward, who was friends with poppy and often played together.

Philza was a raven hybrid, wings, and tail along with bird feet from his feet to the start of his legs. Techno was a piglin hybrid, big and intimidating. Usually in his human form, a 6ft male with brown hair and pink highlights, he did most of his fighting and talking. Though when in the Artic, he proudly went into his natural piglin form, a 10ft anthropomorphic pig with his blue artic clothes and furs.

They were all happy together even when Fox would complain it was too cold for a hybrid dhole like her to live and slept for days on end, or when Ranboo would accidentally burn himself by spilling water on his skin when drinking. Though it was hard and cold, they had fun.

"Ranboo!" Phil screamed happily, a little pep in his voice.

"Hey, Phil!"

"Hi, Dadza!" Fox yelled, red-brown tail flicking happily.

Poppy's high endermen screech echoed the Artic in greeting.

Edward's deeper hum called to Phil as well.

Phil walked up to the children, all of them hugging, folds of different shades of blue mixing together. Though, Fox sat up and sniffed the air and snarled, baring her teeth.

Ranboo failed to notice, but someone was behind Phil. Fox, who had no doubt smelled the person, leaped up and ran after them. The other two followed the female, running and shouting at her to stop. Let's say, she didn't. Her tail swished angrily, running on all fours and ears pinned to the side of her head.

Whatever or whoever was there would have to wait as they needed to save the mystery person first. Ranboo saw Fox, standing over a smaller figure in what seemed to be a black sweater and a mask. Phil ran past him, dragging Fox off the figure with Ranboo's help.

"Fox! Please do not kill our new family member," Phil scolded, causing Fox to quietly hiss in response.

"New family member?"

"Yeah, Boffy's joining us!" Phil said happily.

"Bleh, why do I have to be the only girl here?" Fox whined jokingly.

"Said the person who can change their gender at any time."

"PFFF-" Fox barked, laughing uncontrollably with Ranboo.

Even Boffy unlaughed, his monotone voice and personality slipping for what seemed to be forever.

"Welp, welcome to the family, Boffy," Phil said, looking over the laughing children.

We were odd, but we were family.

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanna make an incorrect quotes series about this now lol


End file.
